


Чего не купить на десять галлеонов

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Диана Шипилова хотела бы «почитать фик, как Перси потребовал у Пенелопы выигранные десять галлеонов, и они расстались».Ну что ж?Тютя! Рева! Рвакля! Цап!





	Чего не купить на десять галлеонов

**Чего не купить на десять галлеонов**

_— Отлично сыграл, Гарри! — воскликнул счастливый Перси. — Мне причитаются десять галлеонов! Извини, я должен найти Пенелопу..._  
Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана.

Пенелопа Кристаллуотер шмякнула молотком об дверь. Золотая дверная ручка в форме головы орла неохотно раскрыла клюв. Но вместо вопроса, прозвучало другое:

— Пенни! Как же я рад, что успел тебя перехватить!

Пенелопа повернулась, улыбаясь, чересчур радостно, запыхавшемуся поклоннику.

— Перси, — растроганно всхлипнула она, — ты и в самом деле меня любишь! 

— А? — удивился Перси.

— Вы же выиграли?

— О да!

— А ты так хотел победы…

— Ну-у-у-у, да…

— И не пошел ее отмечать! — Пенелопа смотрела на него с восхищением. — Не пошел, как сделал бы любой другой бесчувственный мужлан, у которого на уме только квиддич и сливочное пиво.

— Нет, не пошел, — ответил Перси, понимая, что добавлять слово «пока» к «не пошел» не стоит.

— Мое солнышко, — просюсюкала она, приподнялась на цыпочки и ткнулась губами в подбородок Перси.

— Пенни, — попытался что-то сказать Перси, но она обвила своей ручкой его шею, и дальше минут пять староста и лучший ученик Хогвартса мог только нечленораздельно издавать звуки, которые отдаленно имели нечто общее с «Пенни» и «моя любовь».

— Мы выиграли, — сказал Перси в перерыве, немного задыхаясь от нехватки кислорода.

— Поздравляю! — от всего сердца откликнулась Пенни и подтвердила слова новым головокружительным поцелуем.

— Уфф, — Перси собрался с духом, глотнул достаточно воздуха, чтобы продержаться больше чем полминуты (а то у него уже темнело в глазах и подкашивались ноги), и заявил: — Ты проиграла!

— И давно! Как только тебя увидела, — Пенни снова принялась за поцелуи.

«Что же это такое, — с тоской подумал Перси, — у меня почти все лицо уже в слюнях».

— Как сладко, золотой, — проворковала она.

— Гм, золотой… как насчет десяти золотых галлеонов?

— Каких галлеонов? — подозрительно спросила Пенелопа, разжимая объятия.

— Как каких? — удивился Перси. — Которые ты мне должна за победу Гриффиндора.

— А разве ты не ставил на победу Равенкло?

— Зачем мне ставить на чужой факультет?

— Затем, что там учусь я! 

— Ну что ты, Пенни, — в панике проговорил Перси, глядя как синие глаза наливаются влагой, а на лице появляется обиженное выражение, — только не надо расстраиваться. Подумаешь, квиддич, выиграете в следующем году!

— Ты меня совсем-совсем не любишь, — кулачок Пенелопы с размаху ударил по плечу Перси.

— Что ты, люблю, конечно, — удар был чувствительный, поэтому Перси перехватил ее руку и неожиданно для себя поцеловал. 

Было много нелепых слов и слез, и в итоге спешащие домой равенкловцы наблюдали, как Пенелопа счастливо всхлипывала в объятиях Персиваля Уизли, а последний левой рукой перебирал в кармане десять золотых монеток.

— Мы же пойдем в Хогсмит, завтра, золотой?

— Пойдем, — счастливо отвечал Перси.

— А зайдем к мадам Пуднафут попить кофе?

— Зайдем.

— А ты угостишь меня кофе?

— Конечно.

— А пирожным?

— Каким?

— «Безумие любви», с горячим шоколадом и волшебными светляками, которые поют, пока ты ешь?

— Конечно, Пенни, если тебе так хочется.

— Оно стоит около двух галлеонов.

— Ерунда.

— О, солнышко… — Пенни чмокнула его куда-то в район уха. — А клубнику в молочке единорога?

— Ммм, — Перси несколько напрягся: клубника в молочке единорога стоила около пяти галлеонов, несмотря на то, что молока там было с нос нюхлера, — как скажешь, но мне кажется безнравственным переводить такие редкие продукты, как молочко единорога, на бесполезную еду. Вот если в медицинских целях, когда нужно помочь умирающему волшебнику, а так… когда я буду работать в министерстве, то обязательно внесу законопроект об ограничении использования редких магических субстанций…

— Ну Перс-и-и-и…

— Хорошо-хорошо. Но может, тебе понравится просто клубника?

— Нет-нет, там весь смысл в молочке.

— Хорошо, — с тяжелым сердцем проговорил Перси, подсчитывая убытки. Два плюс пять это семь. Итого он получает целых три галлеона. Не десять, но тоже неплохо.

— А еще, ты мне обещал атлас редких магических животных Британии.

— Правда? — удивился Перси.

— А ты не помнишь? Мы смотрели его на прошлых выходных. Юбилейный выпуск типографии «Клякса и Завитушки».

Перси отлично помнил тяжелое солидное издание, обрамленное бархатом и бронзой, стоимостью в одиннадцать галлеонов и пять сиклей. Он сказал еще тогда, что такое издание неплохо дарить близким. Кто же знал, что Пенелопа так воспримет его слова?

— А еще я хочу зайти в аптеку и купить новую настойку духов «Аромат на двоих», видела рекламу в «Пророке». Они пахнут так, как захочет твой любимый. Каждый раз по-новому. Всего…

— Знаешь, Пенни, — быстро проговорил Перси, — я сейчас вспомнил, что буду очень занят в эти выходные.

— Очень-очень?

— Очень-очень. Я не сделал домашнюю работу на понедельник. Совсем с ума сошел из-за этого матча.

— Ты ее можешь сделать сегодня.

— Пенни, сегодня весь факультет празднует победу. Как можно при таком шуме заниматься?

— А ты не можешь один раз не сделать задания? 

— Не могу. Я должен получить наивысшие баллы, если хочу заняться карьерой.

— Карьерой? А как же, как же мы?

— А что мы?

— Наша свадьба после школы? Золотые ангелы и серебристый фейерверк на фоне звездного неба? Красные шарики в форме сердечек? Мое белое платье? Наш уютный домик на холме, наши дети?

— Эээ… Пенни, я не собираюсь так рано жениться.

— Зато я собираюсь, глупыш.

— Пенни, мне, кажется, пора идти… заниматься.

— Ты же сам сказал, что у вас сейчас шумно.

— Э-а, да... а я в библиотеку!

— Такое ощущение, что это ты с Равенкло, а я с...

— С Хаффлпаффа, — пробормотал Перси.

— Что ты сказал?

— Нет-нет, ничего. Увидимся завтра? А нет. Послезавтра. То есть, на неделе? Как-нибудь?

Перси чмокнул напоследок Пенелопу и был таков.

— Что не купишь за деньги? — спросил золотой орел у девушки.

— Любовь, — ответила Пенелопа и расплакалась по-настоящему, — любовь не купишь.


End file.
